Tears Of Pain
by spiritwolf3
Summary: This is a story about a jewish girl and her family living during World War II don't say 'Oh my gosh how could you? I do not have anything agaisnt jews I am not racist in anyway so think before you review!
1. Introduction

Dear Diary 24 Janurary 1942

''Hello my name is Elise O' Dray, my mother says I should write this diary to keep track of my records during this terrible war! We live in the heart of Frankfurt in Germany and it's hard to live here mummy says cause of the fact we're Jews. She says that Hitler is cruel and cold-hearted and wants to destroy our homes! We live in a two story house, three bedrooms, One for me, one for my brother and one for my mummy and daddy! Oh I forgot to mention I am nine years going on ten in two months! Oh how am I excited! Ten whole years old! Daddy says he will get me a lovely gift for being two digets old I feel like he is spoiling me for once it makes me feel so proud since my brother normally gets all the attention I mean he's only five years old so what? So in school I am learning about World War I and Mrs Killi says we are in the middle World War II but Toby disagrees, But teacher says that Jews in our class must lay low and not stand out which makes me extremely nervous gosh! I got less homework due to the fact we have black out's every night! Daddy says just to stop the enemy planes seeing Frankfurt which I feel is weird cause how huge Frankfurt is! I cannot explain how large it is! I look out the attic window and I still can't quite manage to see half of it! I am going to try and explore it all one day but not at the moment cause all my friends daddy's have gone out to what I heard is called ''The Great War'' which makes me wonder what it is like...Makes me think thats for sure! I need to go and clean the dishes with Mummy and Trevor, my little brother hopefully he doens't throw the dishtowel again!''

Elise O' Drey - 1942 Frankfurt 24 waterstreet.


	2. Arthur And Trevor

Elise O' Dray did indeed live in Frankfurt and her Mother thought she should write her stories and ideas. '' Arthur! Give me my diary!'' cried the small nine year old girl struggling to grab the small book from her older brothers strong grip. He was eighteen and no longer lived in their house but he did tend to visit often. ''Haha fat chance Elise I need to read this!'' he chuckled at his little sister. Elise frowned and crossed her arms. Her waist length hair was a silky blonde which fell onto her petite face. Her long hair was pinned back with a lovely pink butterfly clip with a diamond on the wings. Her face was covered in freckles and she was quite fair skinned as in she was slightly tanned. Her large green eyes sparkled as she groaned trying to get hold of the book. Arthur however was taller and quite muscular the total opposite of Elise. He had pale skin and large blue eyes and choppy curly black hair which fell onto his face often. He always wore the same white t-shirt and jeans along with black trainers. He sniggered at Elise's attempt to hit him. ''Alright squirt you win.'' he smiled rolling his eyes passing her the diary. ''Hah! I knew I would!'' she shouted in victory dancing around their small living room. It had old furniture with red couches which was covered in dust no matter how many times her mother dusted it. Elise clutched the small book tightly in her arms. It was dark pink covered in a soft silky fabric and on the front ingraved in golden letters was ''Elise'' with a little red bow attached to the side. It was a lovely little thing and it had soft texture. Elise smiled jumping up beside her older brother. ''I don't see why you are so protective of that little thing.'' Arthur said confused. ''Mommy says it is importent to keep track of our memories and dreams!'' Elise replied smiling. A wail reached their ears causing Arthur to groan. ''What did that twat do this time?'' he sighed getting up to check on Trevor. He was the youngest in the family and always wanted attention. He was sitting on the kitchen floor bawling his eyes out holding his finger. ''Alright you little bastard what did you do this time?'' Arthur chuckled picking up his small brother placing him on the counter. Short blonde hair fell onto the boys pale face. His eyes wide and brown as he watched Arthur inspect him. ''It's only a splinter you little nub..'' he laughed taking his finger and pulling the small splinter out. Trevor stopped crying and looked at his brother. ''Thank you Arthur!'' he smiled jumping down and back into his room. 'I hate babysitting you guys...'' Arthur sighed sitting next to Elise on the couch. Their living room was tiny alike their house. It had fragile china in the cabinets and a small tv. It was black and white and had one channel which Elise found amazing as she had never seen or watched a tv before that! ''Arthur why do we need to turn the lights off at night?'' Elise asked looking up at her brother. ''So we don't get bombed by evil men!'' he chuckled glaring at her. Elise's lip trembled clutching his shirt tightly. Arthurs eyes softend and held her. ''It's alright...they won't hurt us Elise..'' he soothed her looking at her with a serious expression. ''A-Alright..'' she mumbled hugging him around the neck. Arthur smiled hugging the little girl back. Elise was wearing a white night gown with golden lacy patterns going down it. It was still bright outside and only six but due to the blackout they were all forced to get ready for bed eariler. A click from the door casued them to look up. ''Mommy! Daddy you're home!'' cried Elise jumping down and unlocking the door.

- Yes I will be doing random Diary entries and real life activity so expect both thanks!


	3. Goodnight Wishes

''Hello angel!'' cried a man picking up and hugging Elise. He had short brown hair that he had slicked back. He was wearing a long black velvet coat and wearing a top hat. He took the hat off and hung it on the hanger. ''Ah thanks Arthur for minding them!'' said a woman walking in. She wore a long pink dress covered in various shades of pink. She wore a sunhat and wore dark red lipstick and black eyeshadow which made her look lovely. ''No problem dad..'' Arthur replied picking up his coat and hugged his mom. ''I'll miss you come and visit again please!'' sighed his mother kissing him on the cheek. Arthur chuckled ''Alright mother!'' he smiled flashing his teeth and headed out the door shutting it. ''Alright Elise dinner will be ready soon so go do something to entertain yourself!'' her mother nodded when a small boy ran out and hugged her leg ''Ah! Trevor hows my little boy?'' her mother cooed stroking the boys soft blonde hair. ''Mari dear help me setting the table!'' called her father from the kitchen. ''Of course Amos!'' she smiled putting the boy down and hurrying into the kitchen. Elise wandered into her room. She placed her diary on the small bookcase and noticed a new book on top ''Little sister Mother told me to pass on this bible...It's a jewish Bible and due to all this war it can't be found in any bookshops in Frankfurt! I've looked trust me...so I pass this down to you as mother passed it to me! So try not to show it off at school but do read it as it's your religion..good luck! -Arthur'' She read staring at the book. It's binding old and ripped but all the pages seemed intact and still readible. Elise decicded to read it tonight and placed it the table. She sighed hearing her mother call her for dinner. Elise ran down the stairs nearly tripping on one of Trevor's toys. ''Uhuh!'' she cried when something wrapped around her ankle. She saw a toy firetruck and it's hose wrapped around her foot. Elise rolled her eyes and untied it. Trevor was busily munching on carrots when she came down. ''Amos we need to think this through...It's getting more and more hard to send our children around Frankfurt...maybe we should not be jews anymore..'' Mari started twisting her short brown hair nervously ''I shall not change my religion! If Hitler wants to kill me for that then so be it!'' Her father spat staring at her. ''Amos it's our kids we need to worry about I don't give a damn about us it's our children..'' Mari sighed picking up he tray of food to the table and cutting the vegtables. ''Mommy can we have steak tomorrow?'' Elise begged causing her mother to chuckle ''Sure but wash your hands first!'' Mari smiled at her daughter.

''Trevor settle down sweety! It's bedtime'' Mari smiled tucking in the small boy in his bed. She kissed him on the forehead and switched off the light turning on the nightlight. Elise sat on her bed as her mother strolled in. ''Story?'' asked Elise but her mother nodded a no ''I'm sorry Elise but I'm wrecked..'' she sighed kissing her on the forehead and switching off the light. ''Night love..'' mumbled Mari walking out as she closed the door silently. Elise sat in the darkness clutching her favourite story book looking at the blue book with stars covering it. She sighed placing the book on the table and pulling the blankets over her and drifting to sleep.


	4. Strange Occurance

Elise felt the world around her shudder waking her from her slumber. She got upright and glanced around but it was only pitch black. A low ticking noise of her clock sounded beside her. She looked over and managed to read the time ''Half Past Three'' she read outloud . Elise jumped in shock but realished it was her speaking. A low whistle could be noticed from outside the city. Elise climbed down from her bed shifting the curtains to see outside. The tall outlines of bulidings showed but no light could be seen. Her eyes looked up to see dark figures of planes passing through the sky. Elise shuddered jolting back when a horrible sound followed...It was a hard to hear high pitched howling noise. Then...complete silence as time passed at a agonizing pace. Elise expected a huge explosion and bright orange embers to fill the night air but nothing..just a bang in the distance caused her to look outside again. Out in the middle of the field...it was a huge bomb standing there! Not exploded but just sitting them ''Mummy! Daddy!'' Elise cried running out to her parents room.

''I told you Sofi! It was a bomb!'' exclaimed Elise walking with her friend. Sofi had pigtails that reached her back and her hair was a raven black. Two ribbons tied the silky hair into the style. She had large bluish grey eyes as she scoffed ''No Elise Frankfurt was totally conversed in darkness how could an enemy plane see us?'' laughed Sofi mockingly. ''I don't have to deal with this!'' sighed Elise walking ahead into the large playground. Many giggles as others played tag or just talked. Elise sat on the bench staring at the ground sadly. ''No-one ever believes me..'' she said with a sigh watching others play as she sat alone. ''It depends..tell me what they don't believe..'' came a voice from behind her. A young boy plopped beside her, his hair light brown which was wavy. He had a cute face like a smaller child and huge sparkling green eyes. The boy also had alot of freckles and a smile dominated his face at all times. ''It's just the incident last night Peter..'' Elise mumbled causing his smile to vanish and look at her with concern ''Oh..you mean the bomb?'' Peter asked sitting close to her ''Yes yes!'' Elise cried with happiness ''You believe me don't you?'' she asked franticly causing him to giggle ''Of course! It's obvious its a bomb!'' he laughed looking at her. ''Yay! I love you Peter you're the best friend a girl can have!'' she shouted hugging him tightly. Then at the very moment the bell rang for class ''Lets go...say when are you ten again?'' he asked her walking up to the large doors ''In a few weeks..'' she chirped following him up the stairs ''Oh okay!'' he laughed as the entered the classroom.

At exactly Two O' Clock the bell chimed signalling the end of another day ''Peter want to come to my house?'' asked Elise walking up ''Sure! Sounds like fun!'' he smiled as they walked up to a tall boy ''Arthur, are you picking us up?'' she asked reconising the face ''Eh yeah come on!'' he said beginning to walk off ''Come on, tell ya boyfriend to hurry up!'' he mocked causing them to fume ''We don't like each other! Thats just a rumor!'' they said at the same time. ''Ahaha sure!'' laughed Arthur walking down the path. ''Let's try and explore your garden for secret treasure again!'' suggested Peter and Elise nodded in agreement. They came to the small house and walked through the door ''Mummy going to dig in the garden with Peter!'' shouted Elise ''Be careful Honey! And don't forget lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes!'' replied Mari from the stove. ''I won't!'' Elise laughed taking Peters hand and running out to the huge garden.


End file.
